HAPPY SUGAR LIFE: PLANS FOR A NEW LIFE TOGETHER
by Ben Grem
Summary: After falling from that huge building,Shio wakes in the hospital and sees Satou beside her. together there planned about how their new life together will be like with each other.


**Hey guy, I am here with a story of HAPPY SUGAR LIFE. I just watched the show and I really love it but I didn't like that the show ended tragicly. So I thought I write a story about the show and in this story, Satou never died and Shio will act more mature than she did in the anime. With that said enjoy. **

After the devastating fall, Satou-chan protected Shio-chan by hugging her and being the first to fall to the ground. After that great fall, both of them were unconscious and were immediately rushed to the hospital. Two weeks later, Shio-chan was the first to wake up and she discovered that she was at the hospital bedroom. She looked around and was frightened to be in such a strange place all alone. She tried to get up but discovered that her leg was heavily injured and that she has multiple bandages wrapped around her body. Just then, the doctor came into the room with her older brother beside him

"It seems that you are awake, how do you feel?" the doctor asked her while checking her up

"I feel a lot pain in my leg but other than that I am ok" Shio-chan replied

"Ok that's good; the leg pain will go away with some needed rest, so you just stay in bed ok"

"Sure doctor but where is Satou-chan" Shio asked extremely worried

"You mean the girl that you fell with, well she took a more severe damage than you but she will be alright" the doctor replied

"Can I see her?" Shio begged the doctor while trying to stand up

"She is right next to you" the doctor said a little surprised by the way Shio reacted about Satou. Just then Shio looked by her left and was in shock by what she saw. By her left in the same hospital bed was Satou covered in many bandage and was on drip and a heart monitor was on her right monitoring her heart. Shio couldn't take the emotion that was welling up inside her so she burst into tears. As she was crying because of how her Satou-chan looked, her brother Ashai who has been silent since came and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Shio! its ok. The doctor said her injuries it's not life threatening" Ashai told her

"But it's my fault tha-tha-that she is here in this condition. Satou-chan saved me as we fell and that's why she is more injured than me." Shio said still crying

"Please don't cry, how do think that Satou will feel if she wakes up and saw you crying?" Ashai asked her gently with a little hint of hate in his voice

"She will probably feel sad and will try to console me" Shio replied feeling a little better. Just then the doctor left feeling that the sibling will need some catching up to do after all that there have been through. As the sound of the door closed indicating that the doctor has left, Shio and Ashai were left in an awkward silence. Shio glanced at her brother and saw that he was deep in thought. After some few minute, Ashai spoke up

"Sh-sh-sh-Shio; I have something to say to you…" once he saw that Shio was looking at him, he continued "…am so sorry for how I acted, please can you forgive me" Ashai asked while lowering his head. Shio glanced at her brother for a few minute debating whether to forgive him or not. After some few more minute she finally responded

"It's alright oni-chan, what happened it's all in the past. I know that you did it because out of my family, you still care for me and that makes me happy…" Shio told him with a smile "however I will not forgive you for hitting Satou-chan with a bat in the head".

Ashai deadpanned and looked up to Shio who has an angry look in her eyes "what can I do for you to truly forgive me fully" he asked her

"When Satou-chan wakes up, I want you to apologize to her and then I will consider forgiving you" Shio said with a serious face.

"I promise to do so" Ashai told her. After telling her that, Ashia gathered enough courage to ask her his next question "Shio!" he began

"What is it oni-chan" she answered

"After you are healed, will you come back to our house to live with mom and myself?"Ashia asked her with hope

"I won't; the only place I am staying is with Satou-chan. Where ever she goes I go, where ever she stays I stay. I made her a promise to be with her till death do us part and I intend to keep my promise" Shio said without any hesitation. As she said that, Satou fingers moved a little.

"I understand… just know that mom and I will always love you" Ashai said as he left the room to give her some privacy. After he left, Shio glanced at Satou-chan and smiled because she was alive. Just then, she could have sworn that she heard her name but that is until she heard it again but this time a little louder

"Sa-sa-Satou-chan!" Shio spoke while glancing at Satou to know if she is awake

"I am here" came the reply of Satou as she slowly tried to sit up but she felt an incredible amount of pain in her whole body. She immediately stopped trying and just laid back in bed "what happened and how am I alive"

"Satou-chan you were out for two weeks, we both where but it's all ok so long as you are awake" Shio said as she began to cry

"Please don't cry, when I see you cry it break my heart" Satou said to her as she reached her hand to hers ignoring the pain in her body. As Shio saw her hand coming closer to hers, she immediately reached for it with her own hand and there both held each other hands. It felt like an eternity for both of them just holding hands and gazing into each other eyes but Shio had to tell Satou how she feels

"Satou-chan, Satou-chan… please promise me you won't do it again"

"What do you mean" Satou asked confusion written all over her face

"Don't ever risk your life to save mine. If anything had happen to you, I just… I just don't know what I would have done" Shio tighten the grip on Satou's hand before continuing "I was so scared when I woke up and didn't see you but when I finally found you, you where covered in bandages and you were unconscious. I was so devastated!"

"Am sorry for making you to worry so much but… I just can't help it; I care about you so much… No! It's more than that, its love" Satou said to her with love "when I am with you, I feel my heart become complete and I just want to protect you" Satou told her what was in her heart

"I feel the same way as you do. I love you so much that am scared of what might happen if you disappear from me" Shio told her with a sad smile

"You have nothing to worry about because no matter what might happen, I will never leave you." Satou smiled at her which Shio smiled back to her

"After we get out of here, let's go to some place and start our new life together; just the two of us" Satou told her

"I would love that. We can make our new castle together again and be together forever without any worries" Shio told her with excitement in her voice

"Yeah but won't you miss all your family members? I just don't want you to be sad because we might never return here again" Satou told her a little depressed. Shio ignored the pain in her body and shifted closer to Satou until she was face to face with her

"Satou-chan; no matter where we are, as long as am with you, I will always be happy. No matter what happens, I will love you always" Shio said before she captured Satou in a heartwarming kiss. Satou was surprised at first but she responded back to the kiss by rapping her hand around Shio to deepen the kiss. After what felt like an eternity, there separated and looked into each other eyes with love, that is until the hospital room opened and Ashia came in

"Shio I came to know if you are hungry; if so, then I can make you something to eat and…."Ashia froze when he saw the position that there where in. After a full round of awkward silent, Shio slipped back to her position in the bed and covered her whole body with the hospital blanket out of embarrassment. So Satou composed herself and asked

"You said something about being hungry" She asked him with venom in her voice

"Yeah, I wanted to know if Shio was hungry because, I know she just woke and haven't eating anything for the past two weeks due to her being unconscious" Ashai responded to her coldly.

Satou gently called out to Shio and asked her "Shio-chan, are you hungry?"

"Well a little bit" Shio responded to her

"Well you heard her. So if you be so kind as to make her something to eat, that will be appreciated" Satou said to him with anger in her voice. Ashai turned and was about to leave to prepare something for Shio to eat, but Shio spoke up

"Wait! What about Satou-chan? If you are making food for me then you should also make some for her" Shio came out of her blanket and said to Ashia

"I only have enough ingredients for one so, I can't make an extra for her" Ashia responded with disdain in her voice

"That's fine, I wasn't going to eat whatever you prepaid anyway" Satou said with hate toward Ashai

"It is not ok at all; if you don't make anything for Satou-chan then don't make some for me as well" Shio shouted to her brother

"Shio, I didn't want to say this because you just woke up, but how can you love her after what she has done?" Ashai asked her with anger

"What do you mean?" Shio asked him surprised with how he is acting

"Shio, she killed her best friend and countless others. I don't understand how you can love someone like this after all that" Ashai said to her

Shio's face became emotionless as she looked at her brother "oni-chan tell me the truth, everything you said to me about what you will do if Satou-chan woke up, was that a lie?" she asked her brother

"Shio; I just…" but Shio cut him off

"Just answer the question oni-chan because if it was a lie, then you can just leave me and Satou-chan alone. I thought that you, the only person I still consider family would understand" Shio said to him in sadness

"Shio! Don't you understand, she's not good for you, she's a murderer, a deceiver and…"

"I don't care…" Shio screamed to her brother before continuing "you don't understand the first things about Satou-chan. Sure she may have killed some people in the past but she was the only one who was there for me in the past. She was there for me in the most painful times of my life. It was because of her that I could smile again. She always put my own needs before her own and she always works hard even at night just so she could provide for me anything I want. Satou-chan is my true love and anyone who thinks otherwise, be you my own flesh and blood is my enemy" Shio said to him with all seriousness.

Satou was torched with how much Shio loved her that she reached for her hand and grabbed it with her own. Shio felt her grab her hand and turned and looked at Satou only to see her looking at her with love

"Thank you Shio-chan; you don't know how much hearing you say all that means to me, and don't worry cause I feel the same way about you. Everything I do is all for you, I will do anything for you Shio-chan. I love you so much Shio-chan, you mean the world to me. When am sad or angry, just looking at your smiling face brightens up my mood. And I promise, I won't let anyone stand between our love and our life course after all, you are my happy sugar life" Satou said to her with love.

To say that Shio was surprised to hear Satou say all that to her was an understatement. Truth be told, she knows how Satou feels for her but she never expected to hear her say it out loud like that. So she was surprised but at the same time torched to hear her say all that to her. Shio removed her blanket and shifted closer to Satou and placed her head in her chest. She looked up to Satou and kissed her in the chain and muttered an '_I love you too to her_' to her. Satou raped her hand around Shio's body ignoring the pain in her body and drew her closer to her.

Meanwhile, Ashai was stunned to see the exchange between her sister and Satou. He never knew the extent their love for each other goes but seeing them like this, he was surprised but at the same time torched to see someone love her sister like this. He lowered his head and said

"Satou…" Shio and Satou looked up to him at the same time "my sister has had a rough and hard life but she still smiles when you are around. So please…" he raised his head and looked at Satou directly in the eyes "take care of my sister, she with my mother are the only family I have left in this world and I love them both so much. I don't know what my sister sees in you that will make her choose you over her own family but, if she is happy being with you, then that's all that matters. And Shio, I will trust and support your decision as a big brother should" Ashai said to the both of them

"I promise to make her happy always" Satou said to him and he nodded to her before he left the hospital room to prepare their food.

Once he left the room, Satou said to Shio "so Shio, were would you like to go once we have been discharged from this place"

"Anywhere is fine as long as am with you" Shio responded to her

"Then, how about we go to Tokyo and begin our new life together" Satou said to her

"But where do we stay in Tokyo city?" Shio asked her

"I still have the money aunty gave me. We could use that to buy a new house in Tokyo where there isn't much people around. Somewhere that they will be so many flowers, somewhere we could be free to do what we want together without anyone looking at us, somewhere we could call our home. That where I want us to be" Satou said to her

"I like that but what are we going to do if we run out of money?" Shio asked her

"Don't worry, I don't think we will have to worry about that for now course I still have a lot of money in my account but if we do reach to that point, then I will get a job and provide for the two of us" Satou answered to her

"Satou-chan, I said this before that I don't like to see you carrying the entire burden by yourself. I want to help you lift some of the burden because we are now together forever" Shio said to her

Satou was surprised and happy to hear her say that and she tighten her arm around her

"Shio-chan, after we leave here, we will be happy forever" Satou said as she kissed Shio on the lips and there were happy.

**So tell me what you think. I really love how I made Shio-chan act a little mature and I like how there can express their love in the open. In the next chapter, there will find a new place to live and begin a new life. So tell me what you think in the review **


End file.
